


Azurrin Week 2018

by Cirex101



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirex101/pseuds/Cirex101
Summary: A series of one shots for Azurrin Week 2018





	1. Blessing/Curse

Blessing/Curse

“Valla.” Corin said aloud, “Anankos… Silent Dragon, King of Valla, rawr, I will destroy you all… Yup, still here, which I think we can take as proof that the curse is gone.”

Azura sighed in relief.

“You have no idea how heavy a burden has been lifted from my shoulders.” she said from the treehouse’s bed, “For as long as I can remember, that curse has hung over my head. For it to finally be gone is... “

“It’s a testament to your strength.” Corrin replied as he sat down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder, “I’ve only had to live with it for a year; I can’t imagine the strength of will to keep such a secret for all my life.”

“I’m just so glad it’s over; not just the curse, but everything.” Azura said, “My mission, my situation, everything. Somedays I thought I would break under all the pressure.”

“What kept you going?”

“My mother,” she answered, “Then our Hoshidan siblings, and then you. The thought of you all gave me the strength to carry on.”

“You can always count on me Azura.” Corrin stated, cupping her chin and pressing his lips to her forehead, “Now and always.”

Azura stroked his cheek, staring at him with her golden eyes, smiling.

“How did I get so lucky?” she asked him, “To have such a wonderful young man come into my life?”

“I always considered myself to lucky one, to fall in love with a woman like you.”

“Corrin… I know I’m not always the most open with my affections, but I want you to know that I adore you, and that I am so grateful to you, in spite of everything; all my secrets, all my shortcomings…”

“Hey; your secrets are your own, and if we’re talking shortcomings, then I’m in no position to judge, but it doesn’t matter. Azura… I love you.”

“I love you too.” she replied with a smile, glad that at last the curse was over.


	2. Light/Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a new capital is difficult, specially when Corrin and Azura's differing educations come into conflict. Thankfully, a solution comes from an unexpected source.

Light/Dark

“It has strong walls.” Corrin said, “And in times of a siege, it can store enough water and provisions to last many months.”

“It’s too far removed from the nearest city though.” Azura argued, “We need more than just a fortress for Valla’s new capital.”

A year had passed since Anankos was finished, and in that time many things had occurred among the royal houses of the continent; marriages, births, but most importantly, the foundations were being laid for a reborn Valla, to serve as a bridge between Nohr and Hoshido, and to bring peace to the continent. 

To that end, both Nohr and Hoshido offered territory to create this new Valla, but centuries of bad blood between the two peoples did not disappear overnight. The history of the continent was one of war and violence, and memories on both sides of the border were long indeed. For those people who lived right on the border, the war never ended.

Corrin and Azura spent long hours, every day meeting with Nohrians, Hoshidans and others, to draw up new borders, create new oaths of fealty, and to settle ancient grievances to the best of their ability. More often than not, despite their best efforts, they failed to find a compromise with their people. 

“A city sounds good in theory.” Corrin admitted, “But a fortress is easier to defend in times of war, and with the way some of these people act towards us, I think it’s a likely possibility.”

“I don’t disagree on that front.” Azura replied, “But having the seat of our future dynasty be an isolated castle up in the mountains would keep us out of touch with the people we’re trying to rule. News would reach us later than if we were to base ourselves in a populated city, and we would gain more revenue from direct taxes that way as well.”

“Gold isn’t going to do us much good when the rebels come over the walls.”

“Gold can pay for more soldiers.”

“We would not need more soldiers if we had a superior fortress.”

This was the crux of the issue; Corrin was trained from a young age to be a warrior-prince. Despite his peace loving nature, he was more and more often falling back on his training, coming to decisions on a purely military mindset, and with the threat of dissatisfied lords and daimyo rising up, his views were not unfounded.

Azura meanwhile had thrown herself into studying Hoshidan tomes on good public administration and economics. Taking advantage of their castle in the Astral Plane, as well as access to the Deep Realms, Azura had spent many months learning all she could of the art of statecraft. As a result, her decisions were more towards the long term, and it made sense to have the seat of Valla be a wealthy city.

Norhian military training and Hoshidan statecraft education mixed about as well as oil and water though, and it was becoming harder to find a compromise between Corrin and Azura’s two schools of thought.

Azura sighed and leaned back in her chair. She then opened her golden eyes and stared at her husband.

“Would this count as our first fight?” she asked, only semi-seriously.

“Not unless you count our discussion over the flag.” Corrin replied, groaning into his hand, “Gods… this whole thing is harder than I thought it was going to be.”

“Did you think it would be easy?”

“Not for a minute.” he admitted, “I always thought creating a kingdom would be the most difficult undertaking I’d ever embark on; I’m merely incapable of imagining just how difficult it turned out to be.”

Azura sighed and stood up, walking over to Corrin and massaging his shoulders.

“You realize that no matter what we pick, we will be upsetting one group?” she asked.

“Mmph.” he grunted, “Fort or city; it’s either going to be located in the Nohr part or the Hoshidan part, and that will upset the side that wasn’t picked. I speak the truth when I say I am not looking forward to coming to that decision.”

“For once today, we agree.”

Azura then leaned down and kissed the top of Corrin’s head, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“It’s a pity we can’t just take the Astral Castle out of the Astral Plane and set it down somewhere; that would solve some problems.”

“Actually…”

The two looked up and saw Lilith, floating on her crystal ball, coming in through the open window.

“It just might be possible to bring the Castle into the real world, and in a location of our choosing.”

“Lilith, if you know how, then you need to tell us now.” Corrin exclaimed, “You might be able to save both the kingdom, and my marriage.”

“R-really?”

“Well the kingdom at least; it’ll take more than this to threaten my marriage.”

Azua chuckled at that.

“Alright, well first off we’ll need contact Anna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's solution was inspired by Fire Emblem Fates: Aftermath by the ever talented TheApocryphalOne. Calling on Anna, however, was all me.


	3. Fear/Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War has come again to the continent, and decisions must be made...

Fear/Resolve

“We can’t let this continue.” Corrin stated to the assembled lords and ladies, “If Hoshido falls, then Valla is next.”

“Your Highness,” Duke Cross, a powerful noble of Nohrian descent, spoke up, “No one here can dispute the threat the invaders pose, but Valla’s military strength is limited; if by sending our army to King Ryoma’s aid, we meet with defeat, then we will have nothing left to defend our own country with.”

“You make an excellent point Duke.” Azura spoke, “But take this into consideration; if Hoshido, the most powerful nation in the east falls, then it will only be a matter of time before the enemy turns their eyes on us. We all heard their declaration, we know they intend to dominate the entire continent. Defeating them in Hoshido will protect Valla more than holding our forces back.”

Many of the lords and daimyo vocalized agreements to Azura’s logic. Even Cross seemed to bow to it.

“Then if there are no objections,” Corrin started, “we will mobilize the Vallite Army; marching together with King Alexander’s Nohrian Army, we will march in support of King Ryoma and Hoshido. Together, the three great nations will force these invaders from our shores!”

===

“You sounded very commanding.” Azura said to her husband as the two of them walked through Castle Lyres, Valla’s capital.

“Then I’m getting better at masking my nervousness.” he replied in a half-joking tone, “Gods, another war… I hoped to have never seen another one ever again.”

“We rarely get everything we want in this life.” Azura said sadly, “Which is why we should be thankful for all we do have.”

“Then I am thankful for my family; my siblings, my children, and you most of all.” Corrin said, grabbing her hand, “Which is why I must ask you to stay here.”

“Oh?” Azura asked with a raised eyebrow, “May I ask why?”

“I know you can take care of yourself, but Shigure is a boy, and Kana a girl. Someone needs to stay here, and rule Valla.”

“Corrin… I’m afraid.” Azura pulled him in for a hug, “I know you are a skilled warrior… but we have always fought together, ever since that day in the Shirasagi city square… In war, anything can happen, but the thought of you falling, when I could have helped you-”

“You can help me here.” he interupted, “Valla needs her Queen more than I; besides, there’s no way I’m going to die.”

“How can you be so certain?

“Neither of us lived through all that we have, through Garon, Valla, and the damned Silent Dragon, just to fall to mortal men.

“I will be victorious Azura, and I will come back to you and our family; this I swear, before the Dusk Dragon, and the Dawn Dragon.”

Azura wiped a tear from her eye, and kissed her husband.

“I believe you.” she said.


	4. Loyalty/Fear

Loyalty/Fear

“It makes sense.” Corrin’s advisers tell him, “All kings have concubines; it is the easiest way to forge alliances with other powerful families.”

He could understand the reasoning; Valla was a young nation, and it paid to have alliances with the other powerful noble houses. It was how every ruler maintained his or her rule since the time of the First Dragons.

But it would not be how Corrin would do it.

He was raised in Nohr; his siblings there were survivors of the so-called Concubine Wars; where Garon’s mistresses fought one another through murder and deceit, where the royal children were both victims, and in some cases, the tools to carry out the dark deed. Camilla had often told him of the times where she would have to kill or be killed, and though Azura did not speak of her part in it, he had seen the scar on her leg, and knew that he would never allow an environment such as that to form in Valla.

“I thank you for your suggestions.” he tells them, “But I will not be taking any concubines.”

“But your majesty-” one daimyo started, before Corrin cut him off.

“The policy of concubines caused a bloodbath to take place in the House of Nohr; many royal sons and daughters, children, were killed, casualties of scheming concubines. I will not allow such a fate to befall Valla.”

“Garon could not control his appetite.” a countess said, “Which is why his palace was overrun with murderous harlots and dead children. Your Majesty on the other hand, is nothing like the late king. No one here says that you must turn your palace into a Bordello like King Gaon did; but making the daughters of Valla’s most powerful families is good politics. No doubt you will act in moderation in such-”

“Apparently I did not make myself clear.” Corrin stated, “I will have no concubines. My heart belongs entirely to my wife, your queen. I neither want nor need any other other woman, and I refuse to have what happened in Nohr happen here. In fact, scribes take this down.

“I, Corrin Dragonslayer, King of Valla, Duke of New Gyges, and master of the Astral Realms, hereby make the policy of concubinage illegal within the borders of Valla.”

To make sure they all knew that this discussion was over, Corrin stood, and left the council chambers, followed closely by Kaze.

===

“Goodness, that was decisive.” Azura said later as the two of them prepared for bed.

“Well, it was either make it an official royal decree, or else they’d all be pestering me to take their daughters for years.”

“Corrin… thank you.”

“For what? There’s no way I would ever take a concubine. Not after all the pain and misery those women and their brats put you through”

“I know that; but it’s good to hear it out loud.”

“Well in that case, let me say this out loud as well; I love you Azura, and I will have no woman other than you. No mistress, no concubin, no second wife. You are my queen, the love of my life, and the soon-to-be mother of my children. I will always be loyal to you.”


	5. Dragonstone/Pendant

Dragonstone/Pendant

In battle, the stone around his neck keeps his draconic instincts in check. He would need these stones for the rest of his life.

Her pendant possesses great power, able to give strength and renew the spirit of those who hear her song; but the more she uses it, the closer she comes to death.

Azura kept the truth of her pendant hidden from Corrin; when it’s nature finally came to light, he was shocked. Corrin insisted that she never use her song again, but Azura argued that the pendant was a necessary evil. After all, what if the day came when Corrin’s dragonstone could not keep his rage in check? Only her song, give power by the pendant, could restore his mind. He in turn argued that his sanity was not worth her life.

It was the first major argument the young couple ever had, and it took a week for the two to finally apologize for their harsh words towards one another. They compromised, deciding to discuss what to do after Anankos was finished.

When the war finally ended, there was much talk of the future; both Corrin and Azura knew they wanted to marry, and to have a family. Their children would not be like others though; just as Corrin would need the dragonstone for the rest of his life, so to would any children they would have, for they would inherit his dragon blood.

Therefore, it was decided that Azura would keep the pendant; for the sake of their children, if nothing else.


	6. Family

Family

“You know, I never realized it until now, but our family practically controls the entire continent.” Corrin said one evening, after he saw Shigure and Kana off to bed.

It was not an understatement; the ruling couple of Valla counted among their family the ruling houses of Nohr and Hoshido; first through the marriages of their respective mothers to Nohr and Hoshido’s respective kings, and then later adopted (even if it was by force) into the other nation’s royal family.

During the war, when Corrin and Azura brought their two families together, Xander married Hinoka, Ryoma married Camilla, and Leo married Sakura, further tying the two nations together, and forging a long-term alliance between two long standing rivals. 

Shortly after the war, children followed. Now, Corrin and Azura had two children, son Shigure and daughter Kana, along with four nephews, Siegbert, Shiro, Forrest, Kiragi, and one niece, Ophelia.

“Now that you mention it, I suppose you’re correct.” Azura replied as she brushed her long blue locks, “Between adopted siblings, step-siblings, and marriages, our extended family rules the three most powerful countries in the known world. Why do you bring it up?”

“I was thinking of a way to ensure that the current peace extends far beyond any of our lifetimes.” he explained, “A pact of mutual defense and peace, binding not just our family today, but our descendants as well.”

“That sounds ambitious Corrin; but how would you guarantee that a hundred years from now, our successors will still hold to such a pact?”

“I don’t.” he admitted, “All I have is the hope that, however many years from now, whomever it may be that rules the three kingdoms will remember that they’re kin with the other royals, and will hesitate before going to war.”

“It is a nice thought Corrin.” Azura said, and whatever else happens, it is a worthy concept. The next time we meet with Xander and Ryoma, we should bring it up to them.”


	7. War

War

It had come to this.

Corrin, King of Valla, stood at the head of his scouting party, looking out over the cliffs of Hoshido, towards the bay below, where the invader’s fleet was docked.

Hundreds of ships, of foreign make, were anchored, flying the purple dragon banners of the foe; three hundred large vessels, and four to five hundred smaller ships, all filled with men and supplies.

It was the largest host ever assembled in their written history, larger than Nohr and Hoshido’s armies combined, and unless they were stopped here, they would sweep over the entire continent, undoing all the peace and progress his extended family had achieved.

“Anankos was bigger.” he said, feeling Yato’s weight in his hand.

“Yes, but these people have many more soldiers.: Azura pointed out, “Quantity is a quality all its own.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Corrin stated, “It does not matter how many soldiers they have; they’re useless if they can’t get them ashore and into battle formation.”

“It sounds like you have a plan.”

“I do, but I’m going to need Xander’s heavy infantry, and Ryoma’s ninja.” he then pointed Yato at one of the bigger ships, “I’m also going to need to find out which ship is their flagship. We’ll use a witch to teleport us on board, and then we go for whomever leads this army, and take him out.”

“I hope it will work.” Azura said, “If it doesn’t…”

“If not, then I have several more backups.” Corrin admitted, “I expect something to go wrong, so I’m prepared to plan around it. One way or another, they’re not getting past this beach. We’ve worked too hard to let this horde trample all over it.”

“Then let’s return to the main camp.” Azura said, “So we can safeguard our future.”


End file.
